Polyphenylene sulfide resin has the characteristics of excellent flowability, high-temperature resistance, corrosion resistance and flame retardancy, balanced physical mechanical performance, extremely high size stability, good electric performance and the like, and is widely used in the fields such as electrics, electronic parts or automobile parts.
A polyphenylene sulfide molecular main chain consists of a large number of benzene ring repeating units. Compared with other engineering plastic, the polyphenylene sulfide resin is high in rigidity and low in toughness as polyphenylene sulfide is easily crystallized thermoplastic resin.
In the Patent Document 1 (of which the publication patent number is CN 101553537 B), a glass fiber with a flat section is added into the polyphenylene sulfide resin, thus further improving its rigidity and flowability. However, the polyphenylene sulfide resin is easy to crystallize; generally, after an inorganic filler such as the glass fiber is added, the toughness of the composition of the polyphenylene sulfide resin is not satisfactory, and the deformation resistance performance of a polyphenylene sulfide resin product is low; when deformed under outer force, the product is easy to break. The Patent Document 2 (of which the publication patent number is CN 1314762 C) discloses a feature that a blend of hydrogenized Styrene Butadiene Styrene (SBS) or Ethylene-Propylene-Diene Monomer (EPDM-g-St) and ethylene-methacrylic acid glycidyl ester is added to improve the toughness of the glass fiber-enhanced polyphenylene sulfide resin; although the toughness of the polyphenylene sulfide resin composition is improved, its rigidity is lowered. The Patent Document 3 (of which the publication patent number is CN 101130633 A) discloses that PA6 is adopted to enhance the toughness of the glass fiber-enhanced polyphenylene sulfide resin; by the use of 10 percent of PA6, the toughness improving effect is the best, and the notched impact strength can be up to 13 kJ/m2, and however, its rigidity is lowered.
In addition, on the one hand, wall thinning of a product is a tendency of development of the existing electronic industry, and a material is expected to be high in flowability. On the other hand, in view of the opinion of reducing the influence on the environment, the requirement on reduction of the halogen content of the material is higher and higher. The polyphenylene sulfide resin is obtained by performing polymerization reaction on p-dichlorobenzene and alkali metal sulfide or alkali metal sulfohydrate, so chlorine residues will be retained on the molecular end of a polymer thereof. The chlorine content of the polymer is generally decided by the molecular weight of the polymer, and the molecular weight is related to the viscosity of the polymer. That is, if the flowability is high and the viscosity is low, the molecular weight is low, the total number of molecular ends is large, and the chlorine content is high. In addition, a reduction of the molecular weight is unfavorable for the mechanical performance of the polymer. At present, the polyphenylene sulfide resin is generally combined with the inorganic filler, thus forming the resin composition; the chlorine content of the resin composition is reduced to an extent; however, in view that the resin composition must have the flowability and the mechanical strength, there are not too much inorganic fillers being added, so a low chlorine content level required in the market cannot be achieved only by adding finite inorganic fillers for combination. Therefore, the conventional art cannot provide a polyphenylene sulfide resin composition which is high in flowability, lower in chlorine content and high in both rigidity and toughness.
As an example of a polyphenylene sulfide resin moulding, the Patent Document 1 (of which the publication patent number is CN 101553537 B) discloses a polyphenylene sulfide resin moulding for an optical element, and the thinnest part of the moulding is 0.3 to 1.4 mm in thickness. The Patent Document 4 (of which the publication patent number is CN 101679745 B) discloses a moulding prepared from the polyphenylene sulfide resin composition for a voltage resistance part. The Patent Document 5 (of which the publication patent number is ON 1644366 A) discloses an embedded type moulding obtained by embedding the polyphenylene sulfide resin composition into a metal or inorganic solid, which is used in the fields of automobile components, electrical, electronic and OA machine components and the like. However, the temperatures of moulds of the above mouldings are higher than 130° C. Under high mould temperature, high crystallization degree of the moulding is easily caused, and the toughness of the moulding is insufficient.